¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?
by akane1718
Summary: Shuichi debido a una pelea con Yuki corre por las calles hasta llegar a un parque, alli conoce a un joven que lo confunde por completo.¿que pasara ahora?....si quieres saber lee y descubrelo. n.n
1. La ironia del destino

Disclaimers: todos los personajes de gravitation le pertenecen a Maki Murakami y esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y solo para divertir a fans como yo de esta serie. una vez aclarado todo disfruten del fic!

Lo que esta en ( ) son los pensamientos de los personajes.  
Lo que esta en [ ] son las intromisiones de la autora. 

Prologo  
  
La brisa soplaba fuertemente, mientras yo seguía mirando hacia el horizonte viendo fijamente al árbol de duraznos, tenia mis dudas pero creía que si cerraba los ojos todo se desvanecería a mí alrededor pero la bocina de un auto me despertó de mi estado de transe-si se puede decir así a cerrar los ojos y pretender ser invisible-pero en fin me levante y me sacudí la grama y la tierra del Jean, tome mi chaqueta y la carpeta que tenia a mi lado.  
  
Ya era de noche.  
  
Empecé a caminar sin rumbo y al darme cuenta había llegado al parque. Me acerque a un banco de cemento y me puse a leer las letras de una de mis canciones, es lo que hago en mis ratos libres o de inspiración principalmente para desahogarme escribiendo lo que siento, pero hay momentos, como estos, en los que mi mente se nubla y eso me llena de coraje. Mire las otras canciones una y otra vez, y mi entrecejo se frunció.  
  
-que porquería. -murmure-¡esta es pura basura!- grite finalmente, mientras aventaba la carpeta al arrollo del parque [n/a: no se si había un arrollo en la serie, pero igual no se fijen en ese detalle], me apoye en el murito que separaba él arrollo del banco y observe la carpeta hundirse junto a las otras hojas que se habían salido y dispersado por la superficie del agua.  
  
Me voltee y centre mi atención en la hoja que había junto a mí la recogí y me disponía a arrugarla pero me detuve. No era una canción cualquiera. La leí y suspire profundamente cerré los ojos y trate de recrear con mi mente el momento en que la escribía y las circunstancias en que lo hacia, volví a fruncir el entrecejo, abrí bruscamente los ojos y tire el papel hacia atrás.  
  
(Esa persona nunca debió llegar a mi vida para revolverla)  
  
Ya era tarde, debían ser aproximadamente como las 2 de la madrugada pero no me importo tome mi chaqueta y me fui, había avanzado un trecho considerable cuando vio unos sujetos enfrente de mí, trate de evitarlos pero me rodearon algo en sus ojos me decía que no solo me querían asaltar sino algo mas.......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi seguía corriendo, lo hacia para no pensar en nada pero le era imposible, el recuerdo de Yuki propinándole el golpe no dejaba de aparecer en su mente  
  
(¿Por qué Yuki, por que?)  
  
Amaino el paso, sus ojos no dejaban de escurrir sus lagrimas; no tanto por el golpe sino por quien se lo había dado. Le costaba creer que la persona a quien amaba y se había entregado con toda devoción era capaz de hacerle algo así.  
  
Llego al parque involuntariamente, sus pies allí lo habían llevado  
  
(Aquí. Conocí a..... Yuki) pensó mientras se resbalaban las lagrimas con mas fuerza.  
  
Camino un rato por los alrededores del parque ya más calmado pero con una duda en su cabeza:  
  
¿Porque estaba allí?.  
  
Su mente volvió a unas horas antes. Estaba corriendo rumbo a casa de Hiro, pero al llegar se detuvo frente a ella un momento  
  
(No. No debo molestar a Hiro con mis problemas y menos a estas horas) pensó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y salía en dirección opuesta.  
  
Ya lo recordaba. Pero entonces porque sentía esa sensación, de estar en sueño, no, en una pesadilla en la que no había nadie para despertarlo.  
  
De repente un ruido, mas bien un grito llama su atención, se dirigió hacia allá mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol junto a los arbustos.  
  
Un chico de cabello castaño claro estaba observando algo en el arrollo, al darse la vuelta descubrió sus impresionantes ojos verde-azules que por la luz del farol se habían vuelto de un verde intenso, llevaba un pantalón muy ajustado de color negro y una camisa del mismo color con los primeros botones desabrochados. Le resulto muy atractivo, tanto que se sonrojo un poco, pero al instante sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.  
  
Vio como cerraba los ojos por un momento y rápidamente los abría con expresión de haber recordado algo desagradable o por lo menos eso pensó Shuichi.  
  
Luego el chico tiro una hoja y se alejo a la derecha agarrando con una mano su chaqueta al hombro y la otra metida uno sus bolsillos.  
  
Shuichi espero a que se hubiera retirado lo suficiente para acercarse al lugar en donde había estado parado el chico, recogió la hoja leyó las primeras líneas y sus ojos se ensancharon de la impresión: Era una canción.  
  
Devoro cada palabra con sus ojos, realmente le gustaba.  
  
Así estuvo un rato cuando de repente se oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, guardo rápidamente la hoja en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volteo para ver de quien se trataba: el chico de ojos verde-azules corría ¡hacia él!. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los tipos me acorralaron y empezaron a registrarme los bolsillos de mi pantalón, uno de ellos encontró lo poco que cargaba.  
  
(Ahí va el dinero de mi pasaje) pensé amargamente.  
  
-¡¿es todo?!-me dijo él mas alto y de apariencia ruda-¡esto no es suficiente!-dijo mientras sostenía frente a mí el dinero.  
  
-creo que tendrás que darnos algo más.  
  
-como que-conteste secamente.  
  
No obtuve respuesta pero la mirada que me dedico lo contesto todo.  
  
Sus ojos me veían de una manera lujuriosa, lentamente de arriba abajo, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo y mi corazón se acelero, eran tres contra uno no tenia muchas posibilidades de escapar, cada uno me tomo de un brazo mientras el de apariencia ruda metía su mano por debajo de mi camisa Y empezaba a acariciar mi pecho, trate de moverme pero los otros dos me sujetaban fuertemente, sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar al borde mi pantalón se detuvo ahí y mientras comenzaba a desabrocharlo su boca busco mis labios, cuando se acerco lo suficiente tanto que pude sentir su aliento le propine una patada en la entrepierna, el se quedo paralizado viéndome fijamente, por un momento pensé que no lo había ni rasguñado pero este se empezó a doblar lentamente sujetándose en la zona del Golpe, los otros se quedaron sorprendidos y fue allí donde aproveche la confusión para liberar un brazo y propinarle un golpe en la nariz a uno de ellos y al otro un golpe en el estomago, después de eso me di la vuelta y corrí, corrí y corrí todo lo que me alcanzaban las piernas, fue cuando entonces vi a un chico de cabello pelirosa enfrente de mí.  
  
Trate de evitarlo pero iba tan rápido que no pude detenerme a tiempo y tropecé con él, caí justo encima de este al grado que nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca uno de otro, en sus ojos se notaba el desconcierto y a la vez la sorpresa, su mirada me impacto: era tan cálida que por un momento me deje envolver y me perdí en ella, pero no tenia mucho tiempo de seguir pensando en ello, los sujetos ya debían de haberse levantado y debían estarme buscando así que me incorpore junto con el chico y lo tome de la mano para ocultarnos detrás del árbol más cercano, espere un momento apoyando la espalda al árbol y de frente al chico mientras efectivamente los sujetos pasaban corriendo, yo enseguida sujete al chico por los hombros y lo atraje hacia mi para que no lo vieran, Espere a que se Perdieran los tipos. Cuando me asegure que se habían ido me separe del pelirosa y le pregunte:  
  
-¿estas bien?.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Se revolvía de un lado a otro de la cama, algo no le dejaba de rondar la cabeza al escritor, tal vez un presentimiento. Se incorporo y se sentó al borde de la cama entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas. Trato de buscar la razón de su intranquilidad, apoyo su quijada en sus dedos aun unidos y cerro los ojos. No debió decirle esas cosas tan hirientes a Shuichi y mucho menos golpearlo, Recordó el momento en que Shu caía al suelo y con la mano en su mejilla se quedo en esa posición un momento mientras lentamente se volteaba, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Yuki sintió un retorcijón, la mirada de Shuichi en ves de estar llena de lagrimas se mostraba fría y con rabia Yuki de la impresión no pudo decir nada solo se quedo ahí helado mientras Shu rápidamente se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta quiso detenerlo pero su estúpido orgullo le paralizo los pies, antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo solo alcanzo a oír un te odio.  
  
Ese "te odio" le hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos, nunca le había dicho algo así, tal ves lo dijo por la ira del momento pero había sonado tan sincero que de solo pensar que pudiera ser cierto hacia que se estremeciera.  
  
-no, no puede haberlo dicho en serio-se dijo para tratar de tranquilizarse- ese baka es incapaz de odiar a alguien.  
  
Se levanto y encendió un cigarrillo.  
  
Camino hacia la ventana y miro al cielo, un grupo de nubes tapaba a la luna, se pregunto a donde abría ido pero luego sonrió [algo muy extraño en él ¬¬]  
  
(De seguro debe de estar fastidiando a Hiroshi con sus berrinches)pensó, se lo podía estar imaginado en ese momento, a Shuichi con dos pequeñas fuentes saliendo de sus ojos y repitiendo: ¡Yuki ya no me quiereeeeee buaaaa! Esa sola imagen le produjo gracia.  
  
Pero...... ¿y si no había ido a casa de Hiro?.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shuichi no lo podía creer ese chico se dirigía justo donde se encontraba él y pensó:  
  
(de seguro se dio cuenta de que lo espiaba y quiere reclamarme o algo así).  
  
Pero noto que venia mirando al suelo y cuando levanto la mirada ya no pudo detenerse, inevitablemente tropezaron y le cayo encima, cuando abrió los ojos pudo apreciar claramente todas las fracciones del rostro del chico de ojos verde-azules  
  
(que rostro tan perfecto, varonil como el de Yuki, pero de mirada mas dulce y vivaz como un niño).  
  
De repente el chico se levanto y ayudo a Shu a hacer lo mismo, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo detrás de un árbol, Shu no entendía porque lo hizo, y si tenia otras intenciones para con el se pregunto, pero luego se dio cuenta que este miraba hacia otro lado, hacia lo que parecían pasos. Aunque no sabia lo que pasaba por la expresión del otro comprendió que no era el momento de molestarlo con preguntas. De repente visualizo a tres hombres que se acercaban corriendo, fue entones cuando sintió las manos del otro sobre sus hombros que lo atraían hacia él, Shuichi abrió de par en par los ojos mientras apoyaba las manos y la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Su cara inmediatamente se empezó a poner colorada, definitivamente esa situación era muy comprometedora. Cuando los pasos se alejaron sintió que este se despegaba de él y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, lo único que pudo articular fue un tímido: sí.

Notas de la autora: hola!! Q les pareció? Ya se es corto pero no se preocupen es solo el prologo, espero poner los Cáps. Faltantes esta semana (si me da tiempo T.T) bueno cualquier comentario o tomatazo será bien recibido, así q porfa déjame un review, para saber q tal lo estoy haciendo. Hasta el próximo Cáp! 


	2. La noche continua

lo que esta en ( ) son los pensamientos de los personajes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El invierno se acercaba cada vez mas y eso lo demostraban las heladas brisas que hacían estremecer hasta los huesos, pero ninguno de los dos se había preocupado en ese detalle hasta encontrarse ahora en la calle y sin mas que sus ropas, algo inapropiadas, para protegerse del terrible frió.  
  
Caminaban lentamente y a pesar de las condiciones hablaban animosamente, el chico de ojos verde-azules era muy simpático y de carácter amistoso, desde que había comenzado a hablar su sonrisa no dejaba de acompañar a sus palabras y el de cabello rosa no hacia mas que reír a sus ocurrencias y a sonrojarse de ves en cuando si la mirada de este se topaba por casualidad con la suya.  
  
Llegaron cerca de una parada de auto bus y el chico de cabellos castaños se detuvo.  
  
-.....diablos- exclamo.  
  
-¿qué ocurre?  
  
- creo que tendré que irme a pie hasta mi apartamento-dijo con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro-los sujetos del parque me quitaron el dinero para el bus.  
  
Shuichi abrió la boca para decirle que él le podría prestarle algo, pero se acordó que al salir del apartamento de Yuki no pensó en llevarse nada, solo salir rápidamente de allí.  
  
(que tonto soy no tome mi cartera-pensó con una mueca- y al decir verdad tampoco tome ni mis llaves, ¿ahora como entrare?)  
  
-baka-murmuro Shuichi para si mismo.  
  
-oye- dijo el otro chico poniendo cara de pena- no tengo la culpa, que iba a saber que me robarían.  
  
-ah?.....haaa!...nooooo!-exclamo Shuichi- no me refería ti-dijo sacando tontamente la lengua y llevándose la mano a la cabeza.  
  
-........-sobre la cabeza del chico, apareció una gota de sudor.  
  
-bueno y......¿tienes a donde ir?  
  
Shuichi palideció ante la pregunta.  
  
-digo, para acompañarte- se apresuro a decir el chico al ver la reacción de Shuichi- las calles son peligrosas a estas horas y no quisiera que anduvieras solo por allí.  
  
-pues....veras...en realidad.....yo......mi casa....-empezó a decir vacilante, y bajando un poco la mirada.  
  
-no quieres volver allí, ¿verdad?-dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos.  
  
-algo así.  
  
-umm...que te parece si te quedas en mi apartamento.  
  
-queee?!  
  
-jajaja, no te preocupes, no soy un sádico ni mucho menos un violador-dijo con expresión divertida.  
  
(y quien me lo asegura-pensó Shuichi con una mirada inquisidora)  
  
-bueno hagamos esto, tu me acompañas hasta que lleguemos a la entrada del edificio, y allí, decides si quedarte o seguir ¿te parece?  
  
Shuichi lo pensó un momento, y luego de tener una pequeña lucha interna entre decirle que si o salir huyendo, le respondió:  
  
-de acuerdo, pero te advierto, que si intentas algo te puedo romper la cara, por si no lo sabes sé algo de karate-dijo haciendo una graciosa pose de karateca.  
  
-no te preocupes, lo único que puedo intentar hacer, es convencerte en el camino-dijo con una sonrisa  
  
y así empezaron nuevamente a caminar, cuando el chico de cabellos castaños se lleva la mano a la frente y dice:  
  
-¿sabes una cosa?......-empezó a decir- no me has dicho aun tu nombre.  
  
-Shindou Shuichi- dijo deteniéndose y haciendo una reverencia  
  
-Nakaizumi.... Tenshi Nakaizumi -dijo haciendo lo mismo que Shuichi.- umm....sabes.....tu nombre me suena conocido....-dijo pensativo.  
  
(claro, si pertenece al más famoso cantante de todo Japón y sus alrededores- pensó Shuichi lleno de orgullo y con estrellitas en los ojos-claro que se te debe hacer conocido)  
  
-tal ves sea de una marca de jabón o algo así-dijo Tenshi finalmente, restándole importancia.  
  
En cuestión de segundos el ego de Shuichi cayo por los suelos, como era posible que lo compararan con una marca de jabón! Eso era una gran ofensa, así que rápidamente frunció el entrecejo y le dijo:  
  
-hey!!! Que te pasa, como me dices eso ¡¡¿acaso no ves la televisión?!!  
  
-pues la verdad no, mis empleos no dejan tiempo ni para eso-dijo melancólicamente.  
  
-¿mis empleos?-repitió Shuichi-no sabia que trabajaras, eres algo joven para eso ¿no?  
  
-¿en serio?-le dijo levantando una ceja- ¿ a poco, cuantos años crees que tengo?  
  
-no lo sé, como 17 o 18.  
  
-para que sepas tengo 22-dijo un poco molesto.  
  
Ahora el que se sorprendió fue Shuichi, ese chico era mayor que él por un año[en mi fic han pasado 2 años y por lo tanto Shuichi tiene 21 n.nU], si cuando lo vio por primera ves, le pareció un simple adolescente.  
  
-pero la verdad es que tienes razón-dijo en expresión seria y algo sombría- debería estar en la universidad estudiando, pero.....todo cambio.....y.... tuve que dejar mis metas y sueños aun lado.-dijo esto finalmente con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
Shuichi se sintió un poco mal por estar haciéndole recordar cosas tristes a Tenshi, pero este le sonrió tiernamente para que este viera que no estaba molesto con él, lo que causo que se sonrojara un poco.  
  
(porque no puedo evitar sonrojarme-se reprocho Shuichi-si este chico apenas lo conozco, y además el único que me interesa, es mi amado Yuki)  
  
-hey, tierra llamando a Shuichi-dijo Tenshi agitando la mano frente a su cara-ya llegamos.  
  
Shuichi reacciono ante sus palabras y enseguida levanto la mirada  
  
-bueno aquí es, ¿qué has decidido?  
  
Shuichi miro a la cara a Tenshi y admiro sus ojos que en ese momento le brillaban, y se tornaban de un azul opaco, expectantes a su respuesta. Analizo la situación: por un lado Tenshi no daba muestras aparentes, de querer hacerle algo malo, es mas era muy atento y amable con él y por otro lado, no quería regresar con Yuki, bueno por lo menos en ese momento no, ya que aun estaba molesto con él.  
  
-si....si me quedo contigo-dijo Shuichi finalmente y esperando de no arrepentirse luego de su elección.  
  
-perfecto- dijo Tenshi con una sonrisa y con cara de alegría.  
  
Entraron al edificio, subieron al ascensor y Tenshi oprimió el botón del piso 9, mientras más se acercaban al piso mas incomodo se sentía Shuichi que no dejaba de juguetear con el borde de su camisa.  
  
Al llegar el corazón de Shuichi se acelero  
  
(no debí venir, en que pensaba-se repetía- ha claro, quien iba poder pensar con esos bellos ojos sobre ti y con esa cara tan angelical)  
  
-pasa-le ofreció Tenshi al abrir la puerta.  
  
Entraron en silencio y tratando de esquivar los muebles, ya que por alguna razón Tenshi no quiso encender la luz.  
  
Lo guió hasta su habitación y le dijo en voz baja:  
  
-espérame un momento- mientras se dirigía a un armario y empezaba a revolver los cajones buscando algo.-ten- dijo mientras le extendía una pijama- creo que te quedara bien, ya que pareces de mi talla.  
  
Shuichi se pregunto dónde dormiría, pero antes de siquiera terminar de pensarlo Tenshi dijo:  
  
-si necesitas algo mas, estaré en la recamara contigua- e hizo algo que por la oscuridad Shuichi no distinguió si era una sonrisa o que-espero que pases buenas noches-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta al salir.  
  
Eso significaba que dormiría allí. Se puso el pijama y se recostó boca arriba. Detallo mas la habitación, ya que la luz se colaba por la ventana y descubrió que era la de Tenshi.  
  
(si esta es su habitación y se supone que vive solo, entonces ¿por qué tiene este apartamento 3 habitaciones?)  
  
Este fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol enseguida se dejaron caer sobre la habitación de Tenshi, iluminándola por completo y despertando a un poco Shuichi, quien arrugo la frente y trato de voltearse, pero algo se lo impidió, algo que estaba a su lado y le sujetaba la cintura.  
  
Rápidamente Shuichi abrió los ojos y al levantar la sabana profirió un grito ahogado al descubrir la causa de su inmovilidad.  
  
continuara.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: hola!! bueno aqui esta el otro cap. se que tarde un poco, pero es que mi compu se daño y se me hace dificil escribir los caps. T.T de todas formas prometo actualizar el fic lo antes posible......y acerca de los reviews: MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! me hicieron sumamente feliz sus opiniones, me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que este tambien....

p.d: no se olviden de dejarme un review! y hasta el proximo cap. n.n


	3. Fotos y Recuerdos

Capitulo 3 Fotos y Recuerdos

Tenshi se encontraba arreglando la cama, cuidadosamente doblaba las blancas sabanas y al terminar, retrocede un poco para luego contemplar esa habitación. En la pared de enfrente se situaba la cama matrimonial, a cada lado una mesita de noche con su respectiva lámpara, en la pared de la izquierda se extendía la ventana que por encontrarse abierta, suavemente las cortinas se ondeaban al ritmo de la brisa matutina, en la pared opuesta se encontraban el armario y la peinadora. Todo en completo orden.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que no recordaba cual había sido la ultima vez que entro en ella, apoyo su espalda sobre la pared e inclino un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, un profundo sentimiento de vacío se le incrusto en el pecho como un puñal, a su mente aparecieron las imágenes y recuerdos de aquellas personas que llenaron de alegría su vida y que de la noche a la mañana le dejaron solo el vacío y soledad, que ahora sentía. En su garganta empezó a sentir un nudo y sus ojos poco a poco se empañaron de lagrimas. Pero no la derramo, con el dorso de su mano se las limpio bruscamente y se reprocho a si mismo su actitud. Todo eso pertenecía al pasado y ahora su única responsabilidad era cuidar de Hisui.

Fue cuando oyó gritar a Shuichi. En seguida se incorporo y apresuro en dirigirse a donde el lugar del pelirrosa. Al llegar su cara de preocupación se relajo y mostró una sonrisa: Shuichi estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con expresión de haber visto un fantasma, sin contar el tono azulado que cubría su rostro.

-lo siento, se me olvido decirte que tenia una hermana-dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña niña que dormía placidamente a su lado y que había pasado su brazo sobre la cintura de Shuichi.

Después de levantarse cuidadosamente de la cama y agradeciendo que la niña tuviera el sueño pesado, Shuichi se dirigió junto a Tenshi a la cocina. Allí se sentaron a la mesa y Tenshi le explico que a veces ella cuando tenia alguna pesadilla de noche, se levantaba y se iba a dormir con el.

La cocina era muy espaciosa, de forma rectangular y de color azul pastel, la mesa estaba pegada junto a la pared y sobre esta una ventana que la recorría hasta el final no se si me explico o.O y en la pared de frente cerca de la puerta, la nevera y la cocina.

Tenshi se paro de la mesa para preparar el desayuno, cuando Shuichi noto sobre esta, al lado de un pequeño florero, un portarretrato. Lo tomo sin que Tenshi lo viera ya se este se encontraba dándole la espalda, en la foto se veían cuatro personas:

Un hombre alto de ojos celestes, cabello negro azabache, con una de sus manos apoyada cariñosamente sobre el hombro de Tenshi, quien parecía tener mas o menos 16 años, a su lado se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello largo y castaño claro, con ojos verdes esmeralda y llevando en brazos una bebé que debía ser Hisui, la hermanita de Tenshi.

Era una preciosa foto, todos estaban sentados sobre unos tapetes de plástico en el césped y detrás de ellos un gran y bello árbol de cerezos, debía de ser Hanami, la fiesta en donde las familias, amigos, etc., se reúnen para contemplar los cerezos en flor, comiendo y bebiendo debajo de estos.

Shuichi la contemplo un rato, hasta que Tenshi se acerco para colocar los platos con el desayuno: huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja. Algo sencillo para empezar el día.

-¿es tu familia?-pregunto Shuichi señalando al portarretrato, una vez que Tenshi se hubo sentado.

-si- respondió sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-¿dónde están tus padres?

-ellos...- empezó a remover el huevo con el tenedor, pero sin llevárselo a la boca.

-¿te abandonaron?

-no exactamente-Tenshi dejo el tenedor a un lado, profirió un suspiro y mirando a los ojos a Shuichi continuo- ellos murieron en un accidente de autos, hace dos años.

-lo siento mucho....-dijo Shuichi sintiéndose un miserable- no lo sabia....perdóname.

-no te preocupes- quiso no sonar tan triste pero así salieron sus palabras, desvió la vista a la fotografía y miro a sus padres, cuanto los extrañaba, sus ojos cambiaron a un color verde opaco, y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

(porque siempre tengo que preguntar de mas-se reprendió Shuichi enojado consigo mismo)

El incomodo silencio que reinaba, fue roto por un bostezo que se escucho a sus espaldas. En el umbral de la puerta estaba una niña de 7 años, que, con una mano sostenía un pequeño gato de peluche y con la otra se frotaba perezosamente los ojos.

-buenos días- dijeron los chico al unísono.

La niña abrió inmediatamente los ojos y los poso en Shuichi.

-shuuuchaaan!!!- grito la pequeña, mientras convertida en un torbellino se abalanzaba sobre este tumbándolo de la silla. Una ves en el suelo Shuichi fijo la vista sobre la niña que se encontraba sobre el: tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y corto, con brillantes ojos verde agua, y que expresaban en ese momento una gran felicidad.

-no puedo creerlo! Eres tuuuu!-dijo la pequeña que se abrazo al cuello de Shuichi.

Tenshi rió divertido, otra ves mostraba esa maravillosa sonrisa.

-ya decía yo que tu nombre me era familiar, si eres el famoso cantante del que tanto me habla Hisui- dijo mientras recargaba la cabeza en su mano y a la ves que recargaba su codo en la mesa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y no era para menos, se paso la mitad de la noche sin poder pegar un ojo:

Al principio se encontraba en su habitación, se fumó unos cuantos cigarros, pero después de un rato se termino la caja completa, luego dirigiéndose a su estudio pensó en que si ya estaba despierto podría adelantar algo de la nueva novela que escribía, pero fue inútil, allí se encontró nuevamente sentado frente al portátil con la vista fija en este pero con la mente en otro lugar, se quito suavemente los lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa, se froto los ojos con sus dedos índice y pulgar, y luego su vista se volvió a posar sobre el portátil para contemplar el salva pantallas: una foto de él y Shuichi. Como siempre shu estaba abrazando uno de los brazos de Yuki y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras este solo se dedicaba a mirar sin expresión alguna a la cámara y manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Recordó como Shuichi insistió para que pusiera esa foto allí:

.......inicio del flash back.......

-pero.....

-te dije que no

-vamos Yuki hazlo por mi. Por nosotros.

-.....

-¡buuaaa que malo eres!

Shu se encontraba abrazando las piernas de Yuki, suplicándole desde hacia varias horas lo mismo. De pronto como vio que no daba efecto cambio de táctica, y se levanto para empezar a dar pequeños golpes sobre el pecho de Yuki, este fastidiado tomo sus muñecas con fuerza para detener su berrinche.

-escúchame una cosa-dijo mirándolo a los ojos -ya me canse si no dejas de....-pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un tímido beso de Shuichi, ese beso que empezó suave fue profundizado por el rubio hasta convertirse en uno intenso y desenfrenado, soltó suavemente las muñecas de shu para colocar sus manos sobre su cintura y acercarlo mas a su cuerpo, por su parte este rompió el beso y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Yuki mientras besaba su cuello, cuando ya Yuki estaba recostándolo en la cama shu le pregunto:

-¿entonces aceptas colocar la foto en tu portátil?- Otra ves con lo mismo pensó Yuki, pero realmente no se podía negar, porque sabia que si le decía que no, shu se molestaría y echaría a perder el momento, así que con algo de desgano le respondió que si. inmediatamente los ojitos de shu brillaron y beso una y otra ves los labios de Yuki, mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

-¡gracias Yuki te amooo!

......fin del fashback......

Apago el portátil. No quería seguir viendo la imagen del baka pelirosa, sentía que si la veía por mas tiempo no aguantaría mas y saldría a buscarlo sin importarle nada, pero esa idea era algo precipitada, se esperaría a que amaneciera para empezar su búsqueda. Finalmente opto por tomar una pastilla para dormir.

El recuerdo de lo que paso en la noche le disgusto: (maldición todo esto es tu culpa-pensó Yuki mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, la jaqueca le era insoportable)

se levanto un poco mareado no debió abusar de esas pastillas, pero cuando se las tomo solo pensó que tal vez una sola no le haría efecto.

Se ducho, vistió y se dirigió a la cocina a ver que podría desayunar.

Frunció el entrecejo no le provocaba cocinar nada, así que opto por beber algo de jugo, luego vería que comería por el camino. Se sentó a la mesa y analizo las posibles opciones para ese día:

1. buscaría un lugar donde desayunar decentemente.

2. compraría una caja nueva de cigarros.

3. buscaría a shu (que considerado lo dejo como ultima opción ¬¬)

Pensó en llamar a la casa de Hiro pero se recordó que por las horas ya se debía de haber ido. Allí estaba la solución. Iría directamente al estudio de grabación y hablaría con shu, no quería perder tiempo llamando como loco, a todos los posibles lugares donde pudiese estar el pelirosa.

Tomo su chaqueta negra y se encamino al estudio de NG records.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pequeña había resultado ser la fan numero 1 de shu, tenia todas las cosas de él, incluso un día trato de convencer a Tenshi que le dejara pintarse el cabello de rosa.

La niña durante el desayuno no dejo de mirar a shu, quien se sentía extraño, todo eso le recordaba a el mismo cuando aun soñaba con conocer y ser como su ídolo: ryuichi. Y hablando de eso, sakuma e Hisui eran muy similares en su forma de actuar, claro con la diferencia de que ella si era una niña.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Shuichi echo un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba sobre la pared, enseguida se sorprendió, ya era tarde.

(oh no! ahora si que K va a poder estrenar su nueva mágnum-pensó shu imaginándose al arma sobre su cien y a K con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro)

-se me ha hecho tarde, tengo que irme al estudio o si no......-dijo Shuichi apresuradamente pero fue interrumpido por Hisui.

-no shu-chan no te vallas!-dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas y mordiendo una de las patitas de su peluche- koneko se pondrá triste.

-¿koneko?-pregunto Shuichi.

-si, su mejor amigo- contesto Tenshi refiriéndose al gato de peluche de color blanco y con un moño azul atado al cuello.

-oye y si vamos contigo-dijo ahora con gran ilusión y mirada suplicante.-porfa shu-chan di que chi.

-no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo dudoso.

-vamos! Nosotros no te molestaremos, koneko y yo estademos muuy calladitos.

-de acuerdo-dijo shu suspirando, como era posible que tanto sakuma como ella tuvieran ese poder de convención sobre el.

Y dicho esto, la niña con una gran sonrisa, salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación para cambiarse, con el peluche sobre su cabeza todos seguían aun en pijamas

De repente Shuichi sintió como la mano de Tenshi le tomaba suavemente la barbilla y le giraba el rostro hasta tenerlo frente a él.

-no había notado ese moretón-dijo seriamente, soltándolo y entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.-¿como te lo hiciste?

Shu rápidamente se llevo la mano a la esquina de su labio y bajo un poco la cabeza, allí juntamente le había golpeado Yuki y no se había dado cuenta tampoco de ese morado que, todavía le dolía un poco.

-n-no lo se- tartamudeo, le daba vergüenza contarle la verdad.

-¿seguro?-dijo Tenshi no muy convencido por la si alguien te hubiera golpeado.

Shuichi ante este comentario se tenso como era posible que le adivinara el pensamiento.

-no es nada, de seguro me lo hice cuando caíste sobre mi, además quien querría golpearme.

-lo mismo me pregunto yo-dijo mientras le pasaba suavemente los dedos por el morado y luego acariciaba su mejilla-no puedo imaginar que alguien pudiera lastimar a una persona tan linda como tu.

La cara de Shuichi estaba tan roja que un tomate se hubiera quedado corto a su lado, al ver la reacción de este, Tenshi sonrió y se levanto de la mesa.

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto shu rápidamente.

-a cambiarme, no querrás que los acompañe así ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa picara y señalándose. Traía puesto unos bóxer negros con una camiseta ancha, que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

-Jejeje....tienes razón-dijo sacando la lengua

-y tu-dijo mientras lo tomaba por un brazo y lo levantaba de la silla-acompáñame, vamos a ver que ropa te puedes poner.

Continuara......


End file.
